


Ten Cents

by The_Anglophile



Series: All Beatles Fic by The_Anglophile [3]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of a coin minted in the year 1964.  Where has <i>your</i> money been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Cents

In January, 1964 at the U.S. San Francisco Mint a dime was made. But this wasn’t just any old dime; this dime had a special destiny.

  


Shiny and new, the dime, along with millions of its brothers and sisters was transported to a bank. It sat in wait for quite a few days before anything interesting happened to it.

On 12 January the dime was passed from one hand to another as a bank teller gave a man his change.

“Thank you.” he said as he shoved the money into his wallet.

He hurried away in his rental car, not wanting to miss the plane home. He sped to the San Diego airport and made his flight just in time.

* * *

The jet touched down hours later at Kennedy airport in New York City. The man’s family had come to pick him up: his wife, fourteen-year-old daughter, and five-year-old son.

Once home, his daughter announced that she had to go meet a friend at the record store.

“Dad, may I have ten cents?” She had promised to split a candy bar with her friend.

“OK,” he said, “just don’t waste it.” He dug into his wallet and pulled out a dime. “Here you go,” he said, “don’t stay out too long.”

“Alright, Daddy.”

  


“What should we get?” 

“How about a Hershey bar?”

The two girls picked out a candy bar and went to the checkout. The dime yet again was switching hands.

“Have you heard about that new British group?”

“The Beatles?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Who hasn’t!”

“We should get one of their records.”

And off they walked to the music store. The clerk was about to put the dime in the cash register when an angry voice sounded from the backroom.

“Jeremy!” 

Jeremy dropped the dime in his haste and hurried back to meet his boss, hoping he wouldn’t be fired.

The dime rolled off the counter and onto the floor. A boy of about sixteen walked into the candy store just then and went to the counter. Seeing no one he took a piece of bubble gum and left. Little did he know that a dime was now stuck to the gum on the bottom of his shoe.

Later that day he went to his job as a bellboy at a hotel.

“Charlie, go on up to the fifth floor and check the rooms for extra keys.”

Charlie took the elevator up to the fifth floor and started his task. Outside of room 510 the dime finally dropped off of his shoe. It was in for quite a long stay there.

* * * *

On 7 February, 1964 four young men discovered the dime outside their hotel room.

“So that whole crowd came just ta see us, did they?”

“That’s what we’ve been told.”

“Can’t believe people, they’re all bloody liars.”

“Oh shut up, John.”

As they reached their suite one stooped to pick something up.

“’Ey look! Money.”

“What’s that one called, George? You’ve been here before.”

“Oh, that one’s a dime.”

“Yes but what can you get with it?”

“An ice cream, I dunno.”

The one who had picked it up said, “Penny candy. That’s what I want.”

“Brilliant, Rings, but you need pennies for that.”

“Oh. Right, but-“

“Haven’t you had enough jelly babies? What would you want with penny candy?”

“Just a whim, that’s all.”

“Out on a whim the fishies do swim.”

“You know, John, I really worry about you sometimes.”

“Likewise, my dear Paul.”

Rings had walked down to the end of the hall to intercept a maid on her way downstairs. “Pardon, do you have change for a dime?” Amazingly, the woman did have ten pennies and the dime once again switched hands.

George managed to get the key from John who had insisted on carrying it, and had opened the room door.

“Next time we go out penny candy’s on me!” Rings announced as he approached.

“Yes, and the extra two we can throw at the audience.” John remarked dryly.

With that they entered the hotel room and exited the life of the dime.

* * * 

Almost 40 years later…

  


“Hey, look. This dime is from 1964.”

“That’s been a while back.”

Two girls were lounging in a bedroom next to a shrine consisting of a closet door smothered in Beatles pictures. They had poured out a jar of money to count how much they had saved.

“Hmm… I wonder if the person who owned this dime in 1964 was a Beatlefan.”

“It could even have been a Beatle, you know.”

“Whoa! That never occurred to me! I guess we’ll never know, huh?”

  


The End 

**Author's Note:**

> 2013: More old fic, vintage 2004.


End file.
